the bet
by sora girlfriend
Summary: Prequel to "Aww man! I can't believe I lost," but makes sense without it. RikuSora, smut


_Flashback_

"_I bet you can't go a day without having sex with Riku, Sora!" Kairi declared!"_

_End flashback_

Sora knew he could, and he'd told Kairi so.

What he'd forgotten about, of course, was Riku himself.

Don't get me wrong, Riku would _**never**_ force Sora to do anything. Ever. He loves his little Sor-chan. However...

Riku looked and saw his sexy boyfriend reading on there bed, shirtless. He smirked. He'd been waiting on this all day. He tip-toed in the room and jumped on Sora.

"Hey baby," he whispered in his deep, sexy voice dripping with arousal.

"H-hi," Sora whispered. Even as long as he'd known Riku, anytime Riku whispered in his ear in THAT voice made him blushed.

"How was your day, love?" he whispered in that same voice against Sora's neck. Riku has this habit of asking Sora about his day during foreplay. For some reason, it really turns Sora on. Riku knows this, so he does it.

"Mmm," Sora moaned.

Riku bit down on Sora's neck.

Sora suddenly remembered the bet. "_Shit!" _he thought.

"S-stop," he stuttered.

Riku stopped what he was doing to Sora's neck. "Alright." He turned over and laid beside Sora. "Any reason."

"J-just because."

"Alright." He paused for a second, then asked, "Can I have a kiss at least?"

"Of course silly!"

Riku smiled and leaned over to give his boyfriend a soft kiss. "You never answered, how was your day?"

"I didn't see you nearly enough cuz you had to leave so early this morning, but I got to see Kairi, so it was only slightly bad."

Riku kissed him again. "Alright. I missed you all day."

"Me too." He glanced over at his long term boyfriend.

"_Ah, fuck it, what's the worse Kairi will do to me?" he thought, "She's my best friend, after all."_

He pounced on the silverette and gave him a deep kiss.

"Unnhh," Riku moaned. "Sora, either let me fuck you or don't. You know I'll never make you do anything, but dammit, don't tease me like this."

Sora just laughed and licked down Riku's neck without responding.

"Unnhh, Sora," Riku moaned loudly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Please don't make me have to take a shower after this to jack off," he begged.

Sora leaned up and sat so their erections were touching. At this, both of them moaned in sync. "Now Riku," he started in a fake-stern voice, "have I let you jack off ONCE since we've been dating?"

"Well, no. But you spent years accidentally making me do it."

"Same for you mister!"

"So we're both guilty."

"Can you just fuck me now?"

"So you DO want me to fuck you?" Riku asked hopefully.

"Yuhp!"

Riku flipped Sora over and started all but ripping his clothes off. In a very short period of time, Riku had Sora completely naked.

"Riku," Sora moaned, "Why am I the only one naked?"

"I'll fix that." Riku had him self naked in half the time it took him him to get Sora naked

"How the hell do you do that?"

"Magic." After this, he wrapped his hand around Sora and Sora had nothing else to say after that. He started to move his hand loosely and slowly up and down, just to tease him.

"Riku, just fuck me already!"

Riku laughed and continued to pump him, but a little tighter and faster this time. "Where's the lube?" He glanced down at his squirming boyfriend and decided that the cute brunette was in no position to answer. He laughed and ground his cock against Sora's, feeling a jet of arousal flow down his body, and both of the boys moaned. "Fuck!" Riku said.

"In the table" Sora said breathily

Riku fumbled with the drawer and managed to get it open. "Strawberry? You got the new lube in _pink strawberry?"_

"It's flavored."

Riku made a sound that was akin to a purr from a cat. "Well, I'll just have to try it at a later point in time, then." He put a bunch of it on his hands, wrapped one hand around Sora and pumped him. After a few seconds he slipped two fingers in. Sora bit his lip to hide his groan of pain. Riku leaned down to whisper sweet things in his ear.

"I'm ready," Sora whispered.

"Okay." He put more lube on his cock and slid inside Sora.

Sora winced again.

Riku kissed him. "I love you."

Sora wiggled his butt against Riku. "Love you too."

Riku started to move slowly.

"Dammmit Riku, if you don't go faster I swear-"

He was cut off by Riku going much faster and stroking Sora's cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

"FUCK" Sora yelled

Riku moaned.

All that could be heard for the next twenty minutes or so was "FUCK, SORA" or "FUCK, RIKU" or just plain moans.

"Riku," Sora mewed, "I'm about to cum."

"Me too, baby, me too."

A few seconds later, Sora came and tightened around Riku.

Riku moaned and came deep inside Sora. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around Sora.

"So were you just being a tease earlier, or was there a reason?"

"Uh... Well... ."

Riku got up and silently walked into the living room with a blanket.

"RIKU!" Sora called after him.

Riku didn't even turn around.

Sora clutched his pillow and cried for a bit. After awhile, he decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and go in the living room to apologize. When he got in there, Riku was already asleep. He knew he'd be asleep when Riku woke up and that Riku was probably wouldn't wake him up, so he decided to write a note.

_Dear Riku,_

_I love you, and I'm sorry. I know you probably won't wake me up, but just know I'm sorry and I love you and that I know I shouldn't have made that bet. I'll make it up to you however you want, I promise._

_ Love,_

_ Your Sor-chan_

**OMG IT'S A DIVIDER**

When Riku woke up he saw Sora laying on the floor by the couch, asleep. He smiled at the adorableness and decided to move him to the bed.

When he got back in the living room he noticed the note. He smiled as he noticed Sora signed it with the cute nickname he called him sometimes. He decided to take the note with him, folded it up and put it in his pocket, and wrote Sora his own.

_Sor-_

_I love you_

_Call me_

_-Ku_

Short and sweet. Perfect.

Riku went into their room, laid the paper down, kissed Sora, and got ready for work.

**A/N: You would not believe how hard this was to write. Took me forever. Ugh. I had really bad writer's block. But it's gone. :D**

**Review, please?**


End file.
